


Together Days

by mosslover



Series: Love, Wings, and War [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pilots, Alternate Universe - World War II, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Post-War setting, Teasing, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/pseuds/mosslover
Summary: Happiness has many forms. For Fili, it means waking up to the sound of snoring under the mound of blankets next to him and a pair of warm fuzzy legs trapping him in the sheets.A post-war snippet from the Wings AU.





	Together Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linane/gifts).



> Shameless fluff written for Linane who asks the most precious sleep-related OTP questions and who wanted to read something happy. I hope this works for you ;)

Fili woke to a quiet snoring emerging from somewhere to his right, from the mess of pillows and curls that was Kili. The sound made Fili grin; it meant that Kili was there, home, for one more morning. And the snoring was a great source of amusement, never annoyance; though Fili made a point of poking at Kili through the multitude of covers, more for show than as a real wish for the snoring to stop.

There was a hitch in Kili’s breathing pattern but then his loud inhales and exhales resumed and Fili grinned wider. It was Sunday, and Sunday was good.

Sunday was together day, up until its very end when Kili would head back to the base. But a majority of it was ‘come up behind Kili in the tool shed and put a cold-tipped nose to the warm spot under his ear’ day. It was ‘eat lunch on the back porch and play cards’ day. It was ‘read in the book parlor till one of them fell asleep and then wake up lazy and frisky’ day. It was ‘sigh in satisfaction into the hair on Kili’s chest’ day and by all that was nice in the world, Fili was going to enjoy it, snoring included.

He shifted on the bed and the mound of blankets, pillows and soft snuffling sounds next to him suddenly moved without warning and two very warm and fuzzy legs swung over Fili’s own before he could pull himself up to sitting, which was frankly all that he’d been aiming to do. But Kili knew him, it seemed, and suspected that Fili was having one of his restless mornings when he slipped out to do some work while Kili slept in, and apparently, he was not taking any chances.

However, he seemed to be taking prisoners.

“I thought you were sleeping,” the immobilized Fili said conversationally.

A soft rumble emerged from under a pillow. “Was, until you poked me.”

“You felt that? And besides, you were snoring.”

“You were about to sneak out,” Kili retorted.

“Wasn’t either,” Fili stated. “I was going to read, since you woke me up.”

Kili’s head emerged, all disheveled hair and sleepy eyes and an even sleepier grin. “Read? Hmph…” He yawned. “I can think of even better plans for you, now that you woke me up.” Kili reached out and encircled Fili with his arms, dragging him under the warm cocoon that dominated his half of the bed.

“What are you going to do, roast me in here?” Fili raised an eyebrow. It was at least ten degrees hotter in there than on his half of the bed. “How are you not boiling?”

“I like it hot,” Kili completed his maneuver by rolling on top of Fili and pressing him into the mattress. “So, what should I do with you?”

“I thought you had a plan.”

“I’m just calculating my best approach.”

“That’s about the first time you ever bothered with tactics,” Fili replied cheekily. “Mostly when you attack you go in headfirst and reason be damned.”

Kili inclined his head. “And so far, it usually worked.”

“Usually,” Fili smirked, aware that he was included in those instances of Kili’s reckless disregard for rules. He did rather appreciate the consequences of the one particular daring action on Kili’s part which has led them all the way from the first kiss in wartime England to a peaceful Sunday morning right here.

He raised an eyebrow at his lover nonetheless, intent on teasing. “You do get good results, though I’ve always suspected you had more luck than reason.”

“I’m lucky alright,” Kili drawled. “And I have good instincts.”

“Hmm… maybe. So, what is your instinct telling you now?”

Kili rolled his hips and Fili bit off a moan that threatened to provide Kili with all-too-easy answers. Though he was readable enough, he supposed; Kili knew him like the back of his hand; like the controls of his airplanes. “My instinct is telling me that this Sunday was made for an extended stay in bed. And also, for doing things that will make you remember me all week.”

“Oh?” Fili managed lamely, this throat suddenly dry, and his store of flirty responses likewise, at the smoky promise in Kili’s voice. “Like what?”

“I could tickle you, for example.” With no other warning, Kili slid a hand under Fili’s tight undershirt, warm fingers skimming over the sensitive skin on Fili’s side. Fili squirmed and laughed, struggling to find his strict voice to tell his lover off.

Luckily Kili’s true mission was elsewhere and he abandoned the attempt soon. Fili took a few rapid breaths to stabilize his composure, then leveled a semblance of a glare at his smugly smiling, self-amused lover.

“That was a dirty move,” Fili stated. Then, with Kili in the midst of a happy shrug over the point he’d clearly scored, Fili tightened his arms around the lean pilot’s torso and upended the two of them, laughing at the ‘oof’ Kili made as he landed on his back on the cooler side of bed.

“What if I give _you_ something to remember, hm?” Fili said as he brought a knee up against Kili’s groin and a deft hand to his hip, pinning him down. “Something that will make your toes curl just thinking about it?”

“I could always use that kind of memories.” Kili’s pupils widened with surprise and lust and his lips angled up into a smile of lazy challenge. “Do your worst, Goldsmith, and I’ll do my best to repay you in kind.”

   
  


And with that, Sunday morphed into an unexpected competition of who could take the other apart with more success, as measured by the loudness of moans, frequency of desperate pleas, and number of nail-paths dragged through the skin of the other person’s back.

In the afternoon they fell asleep on the sofa in the reading room, the current book untouched but other touches administered in copious measures during the second round of the contest. Fili did a tally in his head and thought with a pleased smile that the challenge had ended in a very satisfying draw. And while neither of them had lost, they could both most definitely count themselves as winners.

As Kili drifted off, propped against Fili’s chest, he gave a tiny snore into Fili’s half-buttoned shirt. And Fili thought, before falling into a satisfied nap himself, that Sundays, like all together days, were not simply good: they were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
